TRAPPED HEARTS
by Angelfaced DramaQueen
Summary: Kimiko falling to her doom,the monks helpless,will jack save his secret crush...and what will happen next when the two are snowed in at jacks house? jack's now the one in peril, will he survive...?
1. Secret's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything concerning xiaolen showdown.

Note: this is my first fic so please give lots of reviews and tell me what you think; I don't know how long the story will be yet-all suggestions welcome!

TRAPPED HEARTS.

Kimiko secured the bobbin around her left pigtail "perfect" she though as she critically examined herself in her full length mirror.

"Oh, Kimiko!"A large yellow head popped around the corner of her cubical like room. (Hopefully you all know this is Omi, if not-where have you been?) "Master Fung has informed me that breakfast is served and to be going and getting it!"

"NO! NO!" yelled Raimundo the dragon of the wind. "It's-COME AND GET IT!"

Omi looked at him with a blank expression of utter bewilderedness. "That makes no sense what so ever…."

Rolling her eyes Kimiko squeezed passed this unnerving debate of the English language and joined her large Texan companion (Clay) in the dining room for breakfast.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, until Dojo interrupted training to announce that another shen-gong-wu had been activated.

"Hop on kids!" said Dojo as he grew into his full dragon size.

Gliding through the air Kimiko stared at the yellow tainted clouds and her mind slowly began to drift.

"Why can't Omi get a single phrase right? wonder what time we'll get home, I could really do with a long bubble bath.

I really miss my friends back in Tokyo"

She continued to ponder over random thoughts like this for a while until: "Why does Jack Spicer ware _spiral_ goggles? I wonder if he can see properly through them-they do look cute though….."

Her cheeks burned pink at the thought "_What da_!-NO! I _don't_ think Jacks cute! gawd get a grip Kimiko! He's the enemy!_ Ye a real bad boy_ (sigh) what! Get real!..Even though he has the most gorgeous red hair…

SNAP OUT OF IT! Gawd what was that all about?" she thought angrily "I don't like Jack-never did and never will-he's a jerk, a stupid pathetic wimpy whiny JERK"

In Jacks lair…

"Stupid monks, stupid Wuya, stupid ch-aah!" Jack whacked his thumb wit a hammer and persisted to scream like a baby-"who needs them, I am perfectly happy going solo…alone..." he glanced around at his dark bleak lab.

Beeepbeeepbeep! "Huh?" his shen-gong-wu detector detected another shen-gong-wu had been activated (well what else would it do?)

"Time to move out!" yelled jack jumping into the silver manta ray with about 20 jackbots in hot pursuit.

Turning on auto pilot Jack glanced out the window and sighed "Why am I even doing this? - To rule the world…but then what? Once I've that done, that next? what if I never get there, but if I do. Will I have any friends? Everyone can't stand the sight of me-even Wuya and she's a 5000 year old ghost hag!" sighing hard Jack rested his head in his hands "and will Kimiko ever like me? His sun deprived skin shone bright pink at the thought "Gawd she's sssooo fine, her sleek black hair, her sapphire eyes her perfect petite figure…..she's strong too, a real fighter" Jack thought back to previous xiaolen showdowns in which he and Kimiko had engaged in battle…in which she was always the victor "a winner" though Jack bitterly "and me-a loser, nothing, weak, worthless!" he pounded his gloved fist on his armrest.

"I'll show her- I'll show them all, I'll dominate the earth and then we'll see whose worthless!" he admitted one of his many signature evil laughs in which he took much pride.

At location of wu….

"Right dudes, so where's da wu?" asked Raimundo as he jumped off the rapidly shrinking Dojo.

"Around here. Some where" admitted Dojo looking around at the valley witch mostly contained a large deep lake of which a gigantic waterfall was pounding into from the steep rocky cliffs that half surrounded the valley.

Omi took charge (aaaww the little cheese ball!) "We must split up if we are to find the shen-gong-wu before Chase Yung…or Jack."

Nodding in agreement the others set off in different directions (Dojo sitting on Clays giant shoulders)

After searching for nearly 10 minutes Kimiko spied something gold jutting out from behind the waterfall.

Her fingers had just touched the wu when Chase Yung appeared grabbing the now glowing shen-gong-wu.

"Kimiko" he sneered "I challenge you to a xiaolen showdown"

"Name your game Chase" snapped Kimiko.

Suddenly Jack arrived "aaaww, I wanted to get the wu this time…"

"STOP COMPLAINING JACK" screamed Wuya (who had been hovering over chases shoulder) "Chase was just challenging Kimiko to a showdown!" he evil hag grinned "But don't worry Jack, you can always watch from the sidelines with me" she cackled.

"**Enough**" yelled Chase getting irritated "the game is one on one combat, my shroud of shadows ageist your mantis flip coin-first to be defeated loses!"

"Fine" said Kimiko "lets go-

"XIAOLEN SHOWDOWN!"

the ground began to shack; large stone pillars rose high into the air, the Xiaolen monks on one in their showdown attire, Jack and Wuya on the pillar opposite suspended in mid air was a big flat stone platform on witch Chase an Kimiko where standing-ready "GONG-YE-TAMPI!"

The battle begun: Kimiko wasted no time in using the mantis flip coin and rapidly pounded Chase with punches and kicks (all of which he blocked or easily dodged)

This continued for a while, Chase not making a single offensive move.

The monks were cheering on Kimiko like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly a light flicked on inside Jack's head "ohmigod, he's wearing her out, he only wants to make one big move, and when he does she's gonna be to drained to defend herself!" a knot of concern and worry fastened its self firmly around Jacks acing heart.

Kimiko flipped backwards breathing heavily.

"Finished?" asked Chase smugly raising an eyebrow. "Shroud of shadows!" he disappeared from sight.

Kimiko looked around worriedly for her invisible opponent until some one suddenly knocked the wind out of her; punching her around the head, each hit hurting more than the last-to tired to fight back-and where would she fight? For the poundings were coming from every direction!

Omi, Raimundo and Clay bombarded her with useless tips and information, Wuya cackled merrily to herself while Jack just watched in pure dumbstruck horror.

Kimiko staggered then was lifted into the air-one final blow and she corralled 50 feet into the deep waters below with a deafening SPLASH!

(So whatcha think? Be generous with those reviews! Will Kimiko survive-who will save her? The more reviews I get the faster you'll find out!)


	2. A Fighter

DISCLAIMER: sadly, I do not own xiaolen showdown.

A/N: a BIG thank you to my first two reviewers-this chapter is dedicated to you!

(love ya lots like jelly tots but not as much as vodka shots! hehehe)

**The** land returned to normal, Chase had the wu in hand "it is over.." he turn to the monks who were rushing over to the water, "sphere of yui!" suddenly the young dragons were imprisoned in a glass orb.

Chase grinned menacingly "by the time you escape from there it will be too late to save your little friend…a shame really, she was rather pretty." he and Wuya disappeared into the shadows along with the shen-gong-wu.

"KIMIKO!" yelled Omi "kimi-huh?"

Out of nowhere, Jack Spicer was suddenly diving into the freezing cold water "I must be totally mad! But Chase, _ugh_! I gotta save her-even though she hates me. And we're enemies_, I don't care_!-I love her and that's all that matters!"

Using his heli-pack as a propeller Jack franticly searched around the rocks with his spiral goggles until he spotted Kimiko's body slowly drifting towards the lake floor, her eyes were closed, tiny air bubbles where softly floating out of her mouth, her face had a look of utter defeat etched across it.

Jack zoomed over, grabbing Kimiko under her shoulders, he flew out of the watery depths and laid her down softly on the bank beside the crystal ball that held the helpless monks prisoner.

Jack franticly searched for a pulse; it was weak-_too weak_! pushing his goggles back on top of his dripping wet hair he looked desperately at the monks "what do I _do_?-she slipping away!"

"DUDE!" shouted Raimundo "SHE NEED'S _C.P.R_!"

"c.p.r?" though Jack "DUH!"

Jack gently pinched Kimiko's nose, opened her mouth, put his lip's upon hers and breathed deeply into her water-logged lungs-_no response_…

"_COME ON!_" he yelled putting his gloved hands together "1!-2!-3!-4!" he pounded on her chest. Giving another kiss of life and yet still no movement.

Getting angry and distresst Jack tried harder "1-2-3-4! 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-_4_!"

Omi and the others could do nothing but watch in worried amazement as their arch nemesis tried desperately to save their friends life.

Yet another kiss of life and Kimiko still remained motionless.

"Ssshe's gone." Said Clay solemnly taking off his hat.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" cried Jack his red eyes brimming with tears of frustration "Kimiko, come on!-you're a fighter, a _fighter_!-1-2-3-4!-1-2-3-4!"

One final kiss of life…and still nothing.

"No…."whispered Jack "NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

He let the tears of rage fall as he fiercely pounded her chest with his fist again and again.

Omi looked away in remorse trying to block out Jacks final dispirit attempts "you're a fighter Kimiko a _winner_ –I WONT LET YOU LOSE!"

One last enormous whack on the chest -Kimiko sat up gasping spitting up gallons of lake water "CHASE!" she screamed "_Where is he_? Did I win? wwwhat-cogh!-happened?-_Jack_?" she looked at her gob smacked saviour, deep into his eyes, into his soul, no longer did she see the pathetic evil little jerk-only pure unchallenged love.

Jack blushed furiously and flew away on his heli-pack without uttering a single word.

"KIMIKO!" yelled the others ignoring Jacks exit "**_you're alive_**!" "Yee-haw! Old Kim is harder to keep down than a slab of Uncle Joe's home-make kidney-pie!" "Hey Kim, fancy letting us outta here?"

Kimiko smiled "Joudoette-flip-_fire!_" she shattered the sphere freeing the others.

They all climbed on Dojos back and spent the entire journey home telling her about Jack Spicer's unexpected heroics.

A/N: I think this might be my favourite chapter, anyway tell me what you think! The more reviews the faster the update!


	3. An Unwanted Visiter

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolen Showdown.

A/N: big hi to all my reviewers, yes, yes I'm updating……now! My apologies but this is going to be one of those boring yet essencal to the plot chapthers.

Back at Jack Spicer's lair:

"STUPID! STUPID,STUPID!"(Jack was banging his head against

Basement wall) "Why'd I do that huh? I'll be the laughing stock of the _entire_ evil community!-honestly-what self-respecting super villain saves his enemies life?" Jack slumped back into his computer swivel chair then suddenly sat up "and what will Kimiko and those other Xiaolen losers think!-oh gawd!"

Groaning as he made he made his way upstairs to his actual house, collapsing into the living room and flicking on the TV his mind filled with new pleasant thoughts "Kimiko..." he though out loud "Wonder what she thinks of me now-_maybe she'll go over to the Heylin side to thank me_!"

"Yeah-_right_!"

Jack spun his head around; Ashley (a.k.a katnappe) was standing in the doorway between the living-room and the entrance hall.

"How do you keep getting in?" asked Jack irritated.

"I'm ppuuuuurrrfect lock-pick" Katnappe flexed her pointy nails, err, claws.

"So, ickle Jackie-wakie has a crushie-wushie on the dragon of fire!-ha!"

"What's it to you?" Snapped Jack getting angrier by the second.

"Well..." said Katnappe sitting down on a couch and propping her feet up on Jacks coffee table "I don't just visit you ya-know, Wuya and I are still close cat-panions-" (Jack rolled his eyes at Ashley's dire pun)

"So?" retorted Jack not liking the sound of this.

"Sssooo" grinned Katnappe "I might accidentally let it slip that your going steady with a Xiaolen monk-"

"_I'm not going-" _shouted Jack. Katnappe ignored him and continued

"Anyway-I don't think Chase Young (a/n see I do take advice) will be incredibly pleased-do you?

Jack was terrified to say the least-Chase could kill him like he very nearly killed Kimiko-and she's a trained Xiaolen monk!-to Chase killing Jack would be like squishing a very whining insect.

"Scary isn't it?" laughed Katnappe so Ill come back in a week or so to see what your choice is."

"What **choice**?" asked Jack nervously

"Ugh! your _girlfriend_ or your life. Don Worry snot like I being _generous_ or anything I just want you to go insane from the pressure-_then_ die."

"Gawd, your mercy knows no limits." Jack said sarcastically

Katnappe giggled viscously and exited viva a window.

"Great, as if I wasn't stressed out enough!" though Jack bitterly.

That night Jack slept peacefully dreaming about Kimiko-her raven black hair, her sapphire eyes, how much he adored her and her lips-oh her small soft pink lips, if only he could kiss them, just once (mouth to mouth resuscitation does **not** count as a kiss!) to hold her close and protect her against the cruel hard world they lived in,

Back at the Xiaolen temple:

The dragon of fire was having similar dreams.

A/N i know that chap wasnt great,hey if your a Katnappe fan you might of enjoy'd it so _**please**_ review reveiw _review_!


	4. if you go down to the woods today

DISCLAMER: I still don't own Xiaolen Showdown. Sniffle

By morning Jack had made a very strategic plan and had sent a message to Kimiko (viva jack-bot)

When she woke up, she was pretty surprised to find it (it read :)

Dearest Kimiko,

Look, if you want to talk or something, meet me in the woods by the big pine tree (**not** the one with the hive of killer bees and man-eating squirrels the _other_ one) don't tell the other losers, erI mean_monks _just come alone-don't worry this isn't a trap, but please don't take any wu with you.

JACK.

Her sense of curiosity and adventure flaring Kimiko got ready sharpish and left a note telling the others she was gone for a walk and that she would be back later (note how she _technically_ doesn't lie!)

In the woods, the frost was still hard on the leaf litter.

Jack waited nervously behind the pine tree "if Kimiko is going to laugh at me-it might as well not be in-front of those other Xiaolin has-beens"(A/N yep that was his plan in a nut-shell)

Snow was beginning to fall softly now as Kimiko arrived at her destination.

"Hello?" she called "is anyone here?"

Face burning crimson, Jack emerged from behind the tree "um...hi."

Kimiko played it cool. "So, I suppose you want a thank you for saving my life yesterday." She said sarcastically.

"I _KNEW_ IT!" though Jack absolutely furious for dragging himself out into the freezing cold for nothing. "She hates me more than ever!"

putting on a false grin Jack initiated his back-up plan (yep he had one, for a guy like Jack rejection is uncommonly common) "I just wanted you alone so I could destroy you _myself_-cant have Chase getting all the fun now can we? JACK-BOTS ANILATEIFY!"

From behind various trees, about 30 jack-bots flew out ready for battle.

Kimiko jumped into her crouching tiger position ready to rip apart jacks feeble army (yet again)

Suddenly all the robots dropped like flies.

"Oh CRAP!" said Jack bending down to examine one of the fallen robots.

"All the gears freeze up?" grinned Kimiko walking over.

"Yeah…" said Jack looking up "bbut I can still beat you!"

He put up his gloved fists.

Kimiko laughed and pushed him over with one finger "please Jack-you couldn't beat an egg!-without the help of your robots ...and well..." sha gestured to the inactivated piles of rubble.

Jack was trying to turn on his heli-pack for a hasty retreat but it to have frozen up.

"Nice one Kimiko!-now he's terrified of you!" she scolded herself "after all he did-you _treating_ him!"

"Look Jack" she said lowering her head "I didn't come out here to kick your butt-again."

She came closer, closer; Jack could now make out the faint dainty freckles bridged across her perfect nose.

Preparing himself for a kiss Jack gently puckered-up.

"Thank-you" Kimiko said simply and walked away.

Jack was totally and completely disappointed; turning to walk away, he heard a yell.

Running to where it came from Jack found Kimiko sitting on the ground, clutching her ankle "twisted-tripped-oh hell this hurts!"

Jack examined the slightly red swollen ankle "you need that bandaged."

"Take me back to the temple!" ordered Kimiko.

Jack shook his bright red head "no, my place is way nearer"

"NO ITS _NOT_!" gasped Kimiko

"Yeah-it is" insisted Jack "look, we'll go back to my house, get that ankle properly bandaged and _then _I'll take you back to the temple.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"I promise!" stuttered Jack.

Putting one arm around his neck, him his arm just supporting her under her opposite shoulder she thought "why do I trust him?"

Making their way out of the forest Kimiko could see Jacks house from the hill "damn, so it is nearer." She looked up at Jack who was staring forward "I never noticed how soft his hair looks and how it perfectly matches his gorgeous eyes." She thought dreamily.

Jack looked at her "what's with the creepy staring?"

Kimiko blushed and turned away.

"Gawd, she's so fine...Ashley's right-I'd never have a chance with her" Jack thought sadly.


	5. unknown trouble

Disclaimer: when I do own Xiaolin showdown-you'll be the first to know!

However, I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. Yet

Back at Jacks house it was warm and welcoming, Jack sat Kimiko down on his sofa and went to find his first-aid kit.

Kimiko looked around at the house "nice place…his parents always out?" she though of her family and friends back in Tokyo and how she missed them, then of her friends back at the temple and how they kept her company "Jack has no-one…ok up until recently he had Wuya, but she deserted him and went off with Chase…so now all he has is his robots…he has to _make_ his only friends."

A stab of guilt hit Kimiko in the Heart.

"Maybe I'll stay a little longer after my ankles bandaged, just to talk and hang out he must be really lonely…"

Jack returned with the first-aid kit and gently wrapped a soft white bandage around Kimiko's swollen ankle "better?"

"Much" said Kimiko practically swooning.

"You okay? You look a little…funny." Jack asked uncertainly.

"Jus a little wussy is all" laughed Kimiko.

Jack frowned "maybe you should lie down; you must be still pretty wasted after your ordeal yesterday."

He propped her foot up on some cushions, laid her head on a pillow and gently pulled a spare duvet over her and quickly kissed her on the forehead. "sweet-dreams" he said and walked away.

"Thank-you, night…Jack" Kimiko slowly closed her eyes.

Outside a horrendous snow-storm was raging.

Little did the two know they were going to be stuck in that house for longer than the first anticipated.

"He kissed me!" thought Kimiko happily and turned over into a long deep slumber.

A/N sorry this chapter was so short-it was kind of a cling on to the last one so please review both! And better longer chapters will follow!


	6. Snow and pancakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown –ok!-geez

A/N: **_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS, REVEIWERS AND MATES HERE AT FANFICION!_** I'V GOT GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS….GOOD NEWS: THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY LOONG CHAPTER WITH DRAMA, SUSPENCE AND PANCAKES! (CONSEIDER IT A GIFT TO ALL MY FANTASTIC REVEIWERS! ;- D )

BAD NEWS: THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST CHAPTER'S TILL AFTER CRIMBO :'''( BUT DON'T WORRY THE FIC (AND ME) WILL BE BACK ASAP WITH INTENSE DISIONS, DANGEROUS SITUATIONS AND (OF COURSE) LOTSA, LOTSA JACKXKIMIKO! _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ FROM; DRAMAQUEEN20000!

"KIMIKO!" Jack was urgently poking Kimiko in the elbow in a bid to wake her up.

"waza? Huh? Jack? Wa-" she opened her eyes and stared past Jack to the window that was full of snow.

"yep" said Jack gravely sitting down beside her "'afraid we're _totally_ snowed in-even the lab's entrances are completely frozen. or buried"

"I don't believe you!" stated Kimiko matter-of-factly "we couldn't possibly be snowed in-I've only been asleep for….an hour at most"

Jack hung his head "actually…you've been zonked out all night-its 11.am"

"WHAT!-YOU **_DRUGGED_** ME!" screamed Kimiko sitting up.

"NO I _DIDN'T_!" retorted Jack (who was morally offended-anyway he was all out of chloroform so there!)

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME HOME!"

"TO _TOKYO_!"

"NO YOU IDIOT-THE _TEMPLE_!"

"_IN A BLIZZARD_!" yelled Jack "and anyway-you needed that sleep, _badly_!"

Kimiko was angry, what he said was completely true, logical and had no room for further argument. "so..." she said calming down "how are we gonna get outta here?"

"well if you could just..."

"yeah yeah I know summon fire etc..." sighed Kimiko rolling her blue eyes "I cant thanks to this-(she pointed to her ankle that was still throbbing)-mind you if it wasn't for this damn ankle I wouldn't be _in this mess_!"

"perfect." Though Jack sulkily "every second she hates me more and more!" "I suppose I could make a flame thrower or something. Digging would take forever and it might collapse and anyway you can't possibly dig in your condition." Jacks face brightened "hey! Don't ye lot have the star of Hanabi?"

Kimiko sighed "yeah, we have it. But there's no way of contacting the temple…"

She though of Omi, Clay and Raimundo-she had been gone for a 'walk' since yesterday. They must be worried out of their minds. And what if they were looking for her last night in the blizzard! No, Master Fung would ever allow the guys out in a snow storm to look for anyone.

But still they all must be anxious to know where she is.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok. Look I'll make something to get us outta here, and, uh, until we do can we make a pact...er, no fighting" Jack sheepishly extended his hand "there's no Wu to showdown over ya know, I cant see why we cant be civil to each other."

Kimiko raised her eyebrows in surprise "Jack Spicer-wanting to be _civil_?"

She shook his hand mainly out of shock.

"Right." Said Jack jumping up "hows about some breakfast?"

Jack helped Kimiko to the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

Opening the fridge Jack called out "whatcha feel like? Eggs? Pancakes? Toast?-ok there's no toaster currently, I ah kind of took it apart last week."

Kimiko giggled.

Jack smiled broadly to himself but was careful not to let Kimiko see. "How do pancakes sound?"

Kimiko's stomach let out a very...er...ladylike grumble. "Sounds great-I'm famished!"

Jack suddenly panicked "_how da hell do you make pancakes_!" he took out fish, orange juice, ketchup, chocolate and various other items that definitely didn't belong in pancakes.

Raising an eyebrow Kimiko smiled at Jack "are you sure you know what your doing?"

"absolutely-not" admitted Jack (his cookery skill went as far as pouring cereal, opening a can and burning toast.) laughing cheerfully Kimiko hobbled over to the counter.

"Well, first we'll need a bowl"

Jack obediently retrieved a big mixing bowl from a cabinet.

"Flour..."

Jack opened the flour bag a little too eagerly and for a dew minutes the kitchen was a powdery cloud of white.

Coughing and laughing the two cleared up before continuing.

"Two eggs" Kimiko swiftly snatched the eggs off Jack and expertly cracked them into the bowl.

"Butter, milk, sugar..."

Soon the batter was ready and Jack instinctively poked his finger into the bowl.

"eewww" giggled Kimiko

"what?" asked Jack liking the milky mixture off his finger?

"Ok, we need a pan and some cooking oil..."

As Kimiko fried the pancakes, Jack set the table.

In the centre, he put the vase of artificial roses from the hall table and lit two candles.

Kimiko twirled around with a plate full of pancakes and fell about laughing "what's this then? 'snigger' romantic dinner for two?"

Jack burned redder than his hair and prayed the earth would swallow him up and never spit him out. "candles-_flowers_!- _what the hell was I thinking_?"

Kimiko sensed she hurt Jacks feelings and felt totally lousy "Gawd...he really is making an effort...and maybe I do like him…a little"

"I think it's sweet" she said sitting down "I've never had a candle-lit breakfast before."

Jack grinned but said nothing and in silence, they ate their breakfast.

Afterwards Jack helped Kimiko back onto the sofa "you can watch TV or whatever if you want-I'm gonna see about getting us outta here."

He retreated to his basement muttering something about 'blowtorch'

Kimiko had been watching TV for about an hour when she suddenly heard an almightily crash from the basement.

"Jack?" she called worriedly. no answered...

"oh God-JACK!" she hobbled to the basement door and called down the stairs but all she could hear was a tiny faint groan, practically falling down the stairs, she looked around the lab.

To her horror, she spotted a large pile of forgotten robot parts from which she could see a pair of spiral goggles peeping out.

Scrabbling over she dug away through the rusty metal gears and wheels until eventfully she uncovered Jacks body.

He had a massive bump on his forehead but his most serious injury was the deep gash on his chest by his left shoulder.

His trench coat was soaked in his own blood and his face held a contorted expression of pure agony.

He wasn't moving.

Kimiko's eyes brimmed with tears "oh JACK!-it's all my fault!-YOUR**_ DEAD_**! gone... and I never got to tell you how much I liked you _no._ how much I l_oved_ you!"

She buried her face in her hands and began to cry a see off grief.

A/N is Jack really dead? Please don't lynch-mob me but you will all have to wait till I come back after Christmas, speaking of which:

Dear Santa,

This year id like nothing better but lots and lots of long reviews about what my readers think of this fanfic, suggestions etc.

So please review or I'll be very disappointed.

Ha-ha

Again: **_MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM DRAMAQUEEN20000!_**


	7. back at the temple

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

A/N-**_Happy New Year_**!-I know you all desperately want to know if Jack is dead or not-well sorry folks!-you'll find out in the next chapter-why?-coz I'm evil ha-ha. No, I haven't finished that chapter yet and I though I'd update with this short one I was saving for later-enjoy...

Back at the temple:

Tensions were running high as the monks were still looking for Kimiko.

Omi was practically upset (again aaawww the little cheese-ball!)

Master Fung however was being very calm and colleted "I see no reason for us to think Kimiko is in any danger…."

"AH-HELLO!" yelled Raimundo angrily "she's been missing since _yesterday_!"

Master Fung smiled "Were none of my dragons awake to see the Jack-bot deliver a note the other morning?..."(all the boy's gobsmaked) "Yes I believe that Kimiko has gone to meet Spicer and if his heroics the other day prove anything they say he doe not intend to harm her.. "

The monk's we're outraged at being deprived of this important information "why didn't y'all tell us that's where she is!" demanded Clay.

Master Fung smiled "I know if you'd have known you would have stopped her-yes?-"

"_Yeah_…."

"I believed Kimiko would be sensible enough to make her _own_ decision weather to go or not and not have the rest of you make the decision for her"

"But Master Fung-why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Omi humbly.

Master Fung shrugged "you were getting so much exercise running around the temple-I'd hate to spoil it for you"

"Ugh!-so what?-we just WAIT!" snapped Raimundo angrily.

"Yes, however if she has not returned with in 3 day's you may go and fetch her…"

The Xiaolin apprentices reluctantly agreed and continued with their training.

A/N-sorry that was pretty short and pointless-ITS FOR THE PLOT! Anyway please review-next chapter _MUCH_ BETTER!


	8. bloody love

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN XIALIN SHOWDOWN!

A/N with out further adieu-

Jack opened his eyes. "Well I'm not dead-_ yet-_but uh- what was that last bit!"

Kimiko was to overjoyed, to be embarrassed throwing her arms around his neck she cried "YOU'RE _ALIVE_! THANK GOD!-OH JACK, YOU'RE **_ALIVE_**!"

"AH! AH! AH!" Jack may have been alive, but this hug was causing him more pain than he let on.

Nearly half an hour of struggling up the basement stairs, Kimiko eventfully sat Jack down in the kitchen "so where's your phone-you need to get to a hospital"

"Phone line's are down-or were you wondering why we didn't just call someone to get us outta here?"

"oh.right-were's your first aid box then?"

"Ah the top press on the right" answered Jack as he carefully took off his blood-stained trench coat.

"Ugh" grimaced Kimiko "that looks way deep."

After helping him peal off his sticky red t-shirt, Kimiko examined the wound more carefully.

"Well the good news is that whatever cut you missed any vital arteries-you'll need it stitched-you've lost a lot of (gulp) blood but you shod be okay..."

Kimiko reached for a needle "don't worry." She smiled "I'm not going to let anything happen to you-you saved my life it would be rude of me not to return the favour…your losing a lot of blood still, but I'll be as careful as I can.."

Jack looked at her "I trust you."

She tenderly wiped the gash with a cotton ball and proceeded to close the cut.

Jack ignored the needle and stared lovingly at her as she concentrated on her work.

"Wow, so she doesn't really hate me! I can't believe she actually said she _loved_ me down in the lair, and she has a thing about blood and yet she's still helping me-me the _enemy_!-she _genuinely_ doesn't want me to die! maybe I do have a chance with her after all…"

"Nearly done..." though Kimiko relived "ugh blood, blood, _blood_!"

Kimiko looked up, their heads were close together without thinking Kimiko pressed her lips against his and they shared a long lingering kiss none of them wished to pull away from, it was wrong-they were enemies-but it felt so right.

Eventually the two parted, breathless, flushed but happy.

Not a word was spoken until they were back on the sofa.

"So…" said Jack (A/N awaked silences are one of the worlds biggest silent killers-killing more social lives than squid attacks every year!)

"So…" said Kimiko desperately searching for a topic "you get any work done down there?"

Jack shook his crimson head "I was reaching for a part on top of that scrap pile-ugh!-that was an accident _waiting_ to happen! If you weren't there I'd probity be still down there...buired under a mouton of metal…bleeding out…and finally dieing from loss of blood…and starvation."

Kimiko turned a sickly green colour at the though. Then she looked at her feet "Jack. Why did you save me? Before?"

"I..." Jack had wanted to tell her the truth for so long and yet now at the best possible moment he fond himself dumbstruck "-I've always liked you ya'know" he blurted out.

"What?" gasped Kimiko blushing violet "but all the fighting-all the mean things I said-all the showdowns!"

Jack smiled sheepishly "…I didn't mined really…all I wanted was to be able to see you, you are gorgeous you know."

"Liar!" laughed Kimiko playfully punching his arm.

Jack winched.

"Ooh, _sorry_!"

A/N: **_please review_**-I worked so hard at this. The final draft was finished at 2.10_AM_!


	9. ER

Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin showdown or anything else mentioned in this fic that is not mine-but the story is mine mine mine mine mine! He hem,

A/N sorry I haven't updated in _ages._ Very bad writers block plus computer trouble, but I'm back now and will be updating like a demented typist on steroids (heehee) until the fic is finished-enjoy!

Jack sleepily opened his eyes, he had fallen asleep on the sofa that night, glancing down he was surprised to find Kimiko nuzzling into his chest (the UN-wounded side) and his arm wrapped around her slender waist.

She looked so peaceful, all quiet with a little smile across her pretty face.

Jack couldn't help but smile too, even though he knew nothing happened that night (A/N so you can all stop looking at me like that!), he was happy to see she really did care about him and wasn't totally repelled like he though she was.

He held her tighter and fell back asleep.

When Jack awoke again, Kimiko was walking back into the living room with a big bowl full of ramen noodle soup-chicken style!!'

"I though I might make you feel better" she smiled as she set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Great thanks-" Jack stood up quickly-suddenly the room started spinning, everything was being consumed by big black spots, "what's happening!" though Jack clutching his head, the pain went leaving a light-headedness, along with fear "I I cant rremember which side of the room I wwas facing!" fear and paranoia consumed him, fighting to stay awake, failing and falling to the floor, the whole time deaf to Kimiko's hysterical screams.

Kimiko bent over Jacks body trying to wake him "JACK!-JACK?" she sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water which she deftly flung in his face, no response.

"GOD DAMH YOU JACK! DON'T _DO_ THIS TO ME AGAIN-YOUR NOT _ALLOWED_ TO DIE!-YOU HEAR ME!"

She propped his feet up with cushions and tried C.P.R.

Just as she was bending over to administer another kiss of life a familiar annoying voice distracted her.

"Wow, didn't think you were _that_ desperate-"

Kimiko whipped her head around "how the _hell_ did you get in!" she yelled as Katnappe pounced into the living room.

"I used a hairdryer on the bathroom window" she purred simply then stopped and looked at Jack properly, at his bloody bandages that needed to be changed and his 'nobody's home' expression on his face .

"Whoa-what happened to him?" she asked curiously.

Kimiko got to her feet "I'll explain later, Jack needs to get to a hospital-pronto!...He's a lost a lot of blood..." she gestured to the kitchen where you could still see the drying trail of blood lead down into the basement.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YE BEEN _DOING_!" screamed Katnappe leaping up.

Kimiko grabbed her by the collar "Look, I'll fill you in on the details later, now ether you help me get him to a hospital NOW or you'll be the one in need of emergency care!" she growled.

Katnappe looked into Kimiko's face, waterlogged from frustrated crying but still full of determination…and perhaps insanity.

"Okay okay! I'll _help_!" she squeaked, now fearing for her life.

"How..." asked Kimiko tightening her grip on katnappe, choking her slightly.

"Err, ah, get out da window…ah, and and use the silver manta ray to get to a hospital?"

"Good answer." Kimiko dropped her "go get the manta ray, I'll stay here…with Jack."

Half a second later Katnappe was trying to figure out Jacks safe combination (yes, he changed it!)

"hmm I still cant believe that Xiaolin loser is sweet on Spicer….5 left…..gawd it sickens me…….6 right….that whinny little wimp…7 left-_aha_!" the safe swung open, Katnappe grabbed the silver manta ray (and also emptied the safe of its other contents including other wu)

A long strainious process later and all three of them were finally on route to the nearest hospital. (Kimiko told Katnappe any necessary details on the way)

Kimiko burst in the hospital doors "HEY CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE!"

A dozen doctors surrounded them and a little later Jack was in a room hooked up to many different beeping machines, the doctor walked out and looked at Kimiko and Katnappe.

"Are any of you immediate family?"

Kimiko shook her head sadly, "no, no, we, I. are he going to be alright doctor?"

The doctor looked at her sympathetically "We're doing everything we can, he is still out cold and has lost a terrible amount of blood so is still very weak" his voice trailed off as they all looked back into the room through the big windows.

"His blood type EZ negative (A/N I have no idea of Jack's blood type or anyone else's for that matter-just go with me!) It's very rare; in this case it has mixed with the pigment in his hair and eyes giving them their unusual colour..."

"So?" asked Katnappe getting bored but still not liking the sound of where this was going.

"He needs donor blood, and we don't have any of his type in supply..."

"What. No..." Kimiko shook her head in disbelief.

"Doesn't the government just put donated blood on ice?" asked Katnappe suspiciously.

The doctor smiled "blood can only be held at a low temperature for a limited time and cant be frozen as the ice crystals badly damage the red and white cells (A/N FACT!), to tell the truth I don't know how long he has, we are trying to locate a shipment from overseas, but that could take a while, his only hope is a family member or a donor with the same type, I'm really sorry girls."

The doctor left them to see to other patients.

Kimiko walked into Jacks room, sat down and gently started to stroke his fading red hair.

"Well I helped you get him here, my part's done-I'm so outta here" called Katnappe from the door.

"What!" yelled Kimiko glaring at her "how could you be so heartless!"

"Look. I never liked the little weasel and this way is better than how I planed-see ya at the funeral!-oh and my blood type is CA positive so I can't be a donor-bye bye"

She disappeared out the door, but Kimiko couldn't care less as she continued to stroke Jack's hair. "I will find you a donor Jack, I promise, I won't let you die."

She kissed him gently on the cheek and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Jack's situation is a reality for many people world wide, so if you're reading this and can legally donate blood-do! Get off you computer go to your local GP or clinic and _save lives_ by giving blood! Or tell your family and friends-get everyone you know to help the cause! Just before you dash off-review please...good…now GO and tell me about it later so I know I've done my part to help the world, now you do yours-afraid of needles?-that's not and excuse for loss of human life you selfish people! _Go now_ !


	10. sorry, your not my type

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine-obviously!

A/N: big thank you to all my reviewers- who reviewed and helped the blood donor campaign-this chapter is dedicated to you guys and to sentementalvalue who gave me a very uplifting review that made my day!-enjoy!

Flying over the landscape Kimiko thought desperately to herself "where the hell am I gonna find jacks parents? Or any other member of his family."

Suddenly she remembered Jack mentioning where his annoying cousin lived (he was yelling at her to go home and leave him alone)

Gritting her teeth Kimiko shot off to find the child.

Back at the temple Raimundo was losing it.

"I don't care what Master Fung says we're going over there NOW!"

The others agreed and with a little pleading Dojo flew them over to Jacks house.

The snow was melting steadily now as the monks sloshed through the sleet to Jacks door (which Clay kicked in)

"Ah...hello?" called Omi his voice ecoing though the deserted house "we must search the place to bottem to top!"

Clay walked into the living-room where he immediately noticed the bowl of ramen noodle soup, cold and untouched. "Well that's a mitt peculiar..."

"OH MY _GOD_!"

The monks ran to where they heard Dojo scream.

"Dude…." Gasped Raimundo "that sure is a lot of blood..."

"It, it leads to Spicer's lair, err I mean basement" gulped Omi worriedly.

They turned to each other, braced themselves and carefully descended the staircase careful not to slip on any of the blood, they were all thinking the same thing "for Jack's sake this better not be Kimiko's blood"

During this time, Kimiko had already kidnapped Megan and now they were both anxiously waiting outside the testing lab to see if her blood was a match.

Megan rubbed her slightly swollen arm "tell me again, what is it you find remotely attractive in my freaky cousin?"

Kimiko glared at the brat "you know you should be more concern, he's dying you know!"

Megan shrugged "I donor, he never plays with me anymore, and well none of our family like him much…he used to be fun, laughing and happy the whole time then he got interested in those stupid robots and all he wanted to do was to be left alone.."

"Where's his parents?" asked Kimiko hopefully.

"Their on a cruse in the Caribbean or Atlantic or somewhere, their always travelling."

Kimiko sank back into her uncomfortable plastic chair; no way could she track down Jacks parents in time...

"Spicer?"

Kimiko and Megan stood up.

The nurse shook his head "no match"

The girls walked sadly to Jacks room.

Kimiko looked at the boy's face in Jack's bed then grabbed the nurse that was exiting his room.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT IN JACK'S BED!"

The nurse answered, terrified "that's Jack Spicer, he was admitted today-I swear!-please don't hurt me!" she pride herself from Kimiko's clutches and ran down the corridor.

Kimiko stared at the boy,

He had blonde, nearly white hair, pale skin with no markings (someone musta washed them off) Kimiko gently lifted on of his eyelids, his eyes were nearly are blue as her own, he looked so different. So….normal…so _un-jack like._

Megan picked up Jacks spiral goggles that lay resting on his bedside table "It's him alright" she sighed sitting herself down in a chair in the far corner of the room holding the goggles like some favourite doll she though was gone forever.

Kimiko took her usual spot by Jacks be, holding his pale un-gloved hand and stroking his now blonde hair she just let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry Jack…I failed you…."

A/N: stop crying-I can't swim in tears! Ha-ha but seriously whatcha think?

Will I let Jack die, a judge and jury knows I'm well capable of causing mass character murders...poor fluffy bunnykins….

REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks!

2


	11. my happy ending?

Disclaimer: WHY won't you people stop ran-sacking my home!-I'm telling you I don't own Xiaolin showdown!

A/N last chapter-it's been fun but I think this is the best way to end this story-enjoy!

Suddenly Omi, Clay and Raimundo burst in the door.

"Guys!" squealed Kimiko "but how?"

"We figured the best thing would be to check out all the nearby hospitals to see if you were here-"

Kimiko smiled, it would be easier to deal with situation now that her friends were here beside her.

Raimundo walked over to the bedside "Wow, that really Jack?"

Kimiko nodded letting more tears fall.

Clay put his hand on her shoulder "Man Kimi, this is like some bad ole' T.V soap drama."

Omi was beside himself "oh this is sssooo very sad-Jack Spicer got so badly beaten by a girl that she will have to go to jail for murder if he dies!"

Rolling her eyes Kimiko told them what _really_ happened including her feelings towards their enemy.

The Xiaolin monks were gob smacked.

"But Kimiko" said Raimundo sheepishly "I thought…what about you and me!"

Kimiko smiled "sorry Rai, but I always saw you guys as kinda well, brothers-"

"Plus you're a _dork_!"

(A/N: yes Rai you are the biggest Dork the world has ever seen.

RAI: really?

ME: (whack's him on head with Amy Rose's piko piko hammer-from sonic x-which I borrowed)

RAI: ouch! What the hell was that for?

ME: (now properly pissed of) WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS-COZ YOU'RE-A-DORK!

KIMIKO: he hem, the fic?

ME: oh yeah, sorry, got side tracked…)

Jack was awake. "JACK! OH THANK GOD YOUR FINNALLY AWAKE!" cried Kimiko.

Megan and the guys gathered around the bed "oh Jackie-I'm so sorry I ever annoyed you!" Megan screamed still clutching his goggles.

The monks were equally as pleased.

Jack grinned "Glad to see I was missed" he turned to Kimiko and placed his hand under her chin "Don't worry, you didn't fail me"

Kimiko gasped "you _heard_ me?"

"Every word" smiled Jack "and I don't blame you at all for what happened…or what will happen."

Omi hung his dome like head "Is there nothing we can do?"

Jack laughed out loud "yeah a pint of blood would sure hit the spot!"

Everyone laughed uneasily except Megan who, being a child took things literarily.

"Right!-come on you guys-one of you might be a match-down to the testing lab!" with unbelievable little girl strength Megan pushed the monks out the door.

Kimiko gave them a 'humour her' look as they reluctantly walked to the testing lab.

Jack laughed "I can't believe you dragged Megan here, she's not a bad kid really"

"Is that you or the morphine talking?" laughed Kimiko "I can't believe your talking to me again-and oh yeah, and your BLONDE!"

"WHAT!"

Kimiko quickly passed him a mirror.

"Oh-mi-god! I look so UN weird!-what do you think?"

Kimiko kissed him hard on the lips "hmm, I prefer the old you-much more interesting."

Jack grinned "Yeah your right, hey will you see to it that I get red contacts that someone dyes my hair and puts back on my marking's...you know for the funeral?"

Kimiko frowned "Don't talk to me like that Jack Spicer!"

Jack looked at her determined face "oh Kimi, I've heard the Doctors talking-there's no hope for me, look we're all going to go someday-it's the one thing that will happen to us and we have to make the most of life while we can, I'm just happy we got to spend some time together and I got to feel what having someone love you feels like...I'll die happy now because of you Kimi"

Kimiko was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe.

(A/N wwhhhaaaaaaaaa! I can't stand it! I'm ok 'sniff' I can go on, just need to get a new box of Kleenex…right on with the fic-wwhaaaaaa! Wait I have the power to stop this! Read on please!)

"Hey hey!" said Jack, sorry that his last statement was so moving "could you at least stop crying long enough…to give me a kiss?"

That worked. The two of them kissed passionately-that is until Clay burst in the door.

"YEEEHAAA!"

Jack and Kimiko detached quickly looking highly embarrassed.

Clay ignored them and went on with his news "Ole Jack is gonna live to chase wu another day!"

Jacks face lit up "ya mean?-but how? WHO!"

"Little _Omi_ here is your exact blood type-he even has the unusual _hair _thing!"

Omi walked in, absolutely mortified.

Kimiko looked puzzled "But. He's BALD!"

The doctor walked in carrying a plastic bag like container full of Omi's blood.

"Indeed he is bald, however if he did have hair it would be the same shade of red Mr Spicer's was, but with no hair pigment to mix with the extra red blood cells just collected inside his cranium causing it to swell" explained the Doctor as he hooked Omi's blood into Jack's drip. (A/Nblushes slightly and shrug's I try to be as scientifically plausible as possible when writing non-fantasy)

Jack was outraged "So I'm gonna have cheesball's _head fluid_ coursing through my _veins_!-_GROSS!_"

Megan laughed "what's weirder is that we're both distantly _related_ to a Xaiolin warrior!"

Kimiko was so happy she could barely contain herself "OMI! I want to marry your HEAD!"

Everyone gave her a funny look then the whole room exploded with laughter.

The doctor checked Jack once over "Well Mr Spicer-look's like your going to make a full recovery-_congratulation_!"

(A/N: beating off crowds of deliriously happy fanfic readers with a long stick back! back! I need to write an aftermath! Aaaaahhh! Not the face! Not the FACE! gets kissed repeatedly in the face hey-you get back here! grabs v.cute guy look I'll except this as a gift of your gratitude now leave me alone! Go review or something!)

------------------------------------------------

"HHIIII!" called Kimiko as she came in for her usual daily visit carrying a get well present from Raimundo, a football.

She set it down by the others which included may flowers; like the dwarf sunflowers Omi brought in (Jack laughed so hard he nearly had to be rushed into the emergency room-code blue!)

"Hey, babe!" Jack wheeled over to her, his hair and eyes were back to _normal _and thanks to the eyeliner Katnappe 'accidentally' left him his heylin markings were back in there usual spot (Megan was looking after his goggles so to make sure he took it easy and did no work around those "_dangerous, pointy, stab-you-in –the- chest- robots_") "you'll never guess who visited me last night!"

"Who?"

"Wuya and Chase."

"NO WAY!" gasped Kimiko sitting down beside him in her chair. "And?"

"Well, Wuya was a little upset about not seeing me riding in agony-the concerned dear!"

Kimiko giggled.

"And Chase just spent the whole time asking me do I think my martial arts skills have enhanced and kept asking me to control a glass of water!"

Kimiko laughed "NO, you'll always be a wimpy super evil boy genius-"

She kissed him on the lips "MY wimpy super evil boy genius."

Jack grinned broadly "so where do we go from here?"

"well" said Kimiko "I've explained at the temple about the whole you-staying-Heylin-me-staying-Xiaolin-thing and if we agree to keep our personal and Shen-gon-wu lives separate we can still be together, you'll be welcome at the temple so long as you don't try to steal any wu and the guy's and us will all be one big happy group of friends!"

Jack smiled eagerly "so does that mean you'll go easy on me in Showdowns!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

Laughing happily, they shared a long lingering kiss.

THE END

A/N: That's it then-whatcha think? When reviewing please tell me your favourite part-when you laughed-when you cried-when you had an emotional breakdown-I really want to know!

I'll be back with lotsa short follow-up jackxkim fic's and look out for my other work here at Fanfiction-you haven't heard the last of me!-oh sorry for going slightly insane in this chapter-ya know with the Rai bashing and beating away fanfic readers..blushes I was very sugar hyper at the time-please don't hold it against me-I'm really NOT that crazy

Slan a cairdge-yes that's right I'M IRISH-didn't see that coming did ya?

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Bye-bye-bye-byebye-byebyebye-bye-bye-bye-bye-bye-bye-bye-bye!


End file.
